Sin palabras
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Es un songfic sobre lo que sienten Haruka y Michiru, una por la otra. Se sitúa en el capítulo de la Catedral Marina. La canción es Serás el aire de Sasha Sokol


La escena se plantea durante el episodio de la catedral marina, después de que las sailor scouts revelan su identidad unas a las otras en Sailormoon S. La canción es de Sasha Sokol, se llama Serás el aire.

"Sin palabras"

Haruka Tenoh se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de su departamento viendo indiferente la lluvia caer, su mente en realidad volaba entre recuerdos que deseaba desechar. Todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo había tenido para respirar. La llegada del Silencio, descubrir su otra identidad, luchar contra los cazadores de la muerte y contra las sailor scouts quienes resultaron ser sus nuevas amigas, buscar a los dueños de los corazones puros y obtener los talismanes a costa de la vida del dueño... Era demasiada responsabilidad para una chica de 16 años. "¿Por qué?" se preguntó para sus adentros. Era una agonía para ella el pensar que en sus manos se encontraba el futuro de la Tierra y el de una vida. Sólo podía tomar una decisión, pero fuera cual cuera, al final de cuentas, ella sería una asesina. Se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de su compañera en el marco de la puerta viéndola intensamente.

Háblame que en tus palabras no hay tiempo Llévame, entre tus alas me pierdo

Michiru Kaioh veía a su compañera con una gran preocupación. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y el sufrimiento que su corazón guardaba. Aunque la chica rubia siempre tenía una actitud de firmeza y fortaleza, la violinista sabía perfectamente como se sentía, porque ella se sentía igual. Pero, aunque supiera lo que la otra sentía, ella deseaba escuchar esos sentimientos provenir de su boca. "Ábrete conmigo Haruka, por favor déjame entrar en tu corazón" pensaba la chica mordiéndose los labios.

Y hazme creer que si me suelto volaré que en este cuento no hay porque caer

"Ella se siente igual" dijo Haruka para sus adentros pensando en Michiru. La corredora sabía que para la violinista había sido tan difícil como para ella aceptar ésta misión suicida. A veces deseaba hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía, tanto de la misión como de ... agitó un poco la cabeza "Es una locura... ella no debe saberlo...".

La chica de cabello acuamarina dio un par de pasos para acercarse a su compañera. Al ver el gesto de preocupación en su rostro y la gran tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos fijos en las gotas que resbalaban por el vidrio, Michiru sintió una gran urgencia de abrazarla y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no podía hacerlo, era una gran locura siquiera pensarlo, aunque amar haya sido lo que la mantuviera cuerda y a flote durante todo ese tiempo.

que poco a poco y en silencio me dirás que solo tu serás.....

"Estas manos están manchadas de sangre" pensó Haruka obserando sus manos con resentimiento. De pronto sintió una mirada angustiada posarse sobre ella y volteó para encontrarse los hermosos ojos de Michiru con un toque de tristeza, ¿era por ella?.

Serás el aire que me permita respirar serás la lluvia que calmará mi ser y mañana volveremos a intentar que el deseo no nos deje despertar una vez más

Michiru se acercó a Haruka, tomó su mano entre la suya y entre lazaron sus dedos.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa ligera.  
-Haruka, me gustan mucho tus manos- respondió la chica con un tono de ternura en su voz. La otra chica no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro, ¿realmente lo había escuchado o era un sueño?

Y si te cansas de volar te llevaré arriba, abajo déjate

La violinista acercó el rostro al de su compañera, estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, era como un sueño hecho realidad para ella.  
-¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Michiru viendo a Haruka directamente a los ojos. Quería que le contara todo lo que sentía, que se acercara a ella a toda costa. Quería demostrarle que podía ayudarla, que para eso era su compañera.

ningún secreto de tus manos guardaré seremos sólo tu y yo

La rubia veía atentamente a su compañera de batallas, observaba sus ojos, sus facciones, como si estuviera memorizando cada milímetro de su rostro, disfrutando de la vista más maravillosa que jamás hubiera presenciado. Sin pensarlo, acercó la mano de la violinista a su rostro y le dio un beso.

-Haruka...- dijo la otra chica quedamente, impresionada; ella sabía perfectamente lo que ese beso significaba.

Y hazme creer que si me suelto volaré que en este cuento no hay porque caer que poco a poco y en silencio me dirás que solo tu seras.....

Haruka le sonrió tiernamente, al parecer la violinista había comprendido el mensaje. En ese momento la chica de cabello acuamarina se arrojó a los brazos de la rubia y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, como si la vida se le fuera a escapar si la soltaba. La corredora sonrió por el gesto y regresó el abrazo sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazón, ahora sabía que ella nunca la abandonaría, pasara lo que pasara, Michiru siempre estaría con ella.

Serás el aire que me permita respirar serás la lluvia que calmará mi ser y mañana volveremos a intentar que el deseo no nos deje despertar una vez más

-¿Es un sueño?- preguntó Michiru viendo los ojos azules de Haruka, quien sonrió ante la pregunta.  
-Puedo pellizcarte para comprobarlo- dijo la rubia bromeando.  
-Prefiero comprobarlo de otra forma- dijo la violinista sonriendo pícaramente. Haruka hizo un gesto de ingenuidad al no entender las palabras de su compañera.

Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Solo tu serás...

Serás el aire que me permita respirar Serás la lluvia que calmará mi ser y mañana volveremos a intentar que el deseo no nos deje despertar una vez más

Tomándola desprevenida, Michiru acercó su rostro a Haruka y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Haruka se sorprendió pero, casi al mismo tiempo, cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría y regresó el beso con más pasión. Cuando se separaron, ambas se sonrojaron por lo que habían hecho, y un silencio extraño cayó sobre el departamento. Así fue durante unos minutos hasta que...

Serás el aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Serás la lluvia que calmará mi ser y mañana....

-Creo que este es mejor método que el pellizco- dijo la corredora riendo nerviosamente. La violinista sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la otra chica.  
-Haruka, prométeme que esto no afectará nuestra promesa- dijo Michiru sonriendo tristemente. La corredora la vio a los ojos y leyó claramente su preocupación, sabía que ahora que sabían lo que sentían la una por la otra todo sería diferente.  
-Sólo ...- la rubia colocó su mano sobre la de la otra chica que estaba en su mejilla -sólo si tu lo prometes también. La chica de cabello acuamarina asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. -Michiru, te a...- un dedo de la violinista sobre sus labios le impidió seguir hablando. Michiru negó con la cabeza y Haruka comprendió perfectamente lo que trataba de hacer. Sin palabras se dijeron lo que sentían, sólo faltaban las frases provenir de sus labios, pero por el momento estaban prohibidas; hasta no terminar con la misión su relación no podía cambiar.  
Así, se abrazaron nuevamente, se vieron a los ojos con ternura por unos instantes, y después sus expresiones cambiaron a seriedad.

-Debemos llamar a Serena...- dijo Haruka levantándose y dirigiéndose al teléfono para marcar el número de su, ahora rival.

Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire Aire serás lluvia serás aire...

Inicio: Martes 18 de enero del 2005 Fin: Sábado 22 de enero del 2005 


End file.
